Quotidien sous la lune de Beacon Hills
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Recueil d'OS, principalement basé sur la meute après les docteurs de l'effroie (après l'épisode 9 de la saison 5 surtout) mais aussi composé de quelques UA.
1. La catastrophe

**Salut !**

 **Me voici pour un recueil d'OS Steo, et aussi de la meute en générale après les Dread Doctor (Ca sonne mieux que les docteurs de l'effroi , hein ?) J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et je vous laisse déguster le premier OS, ce recueil est lié à mon OS: Mission impossible  
**

 **Marie**

* * *

LA CATASTROPHE

Les fêtes de Lydia Martin étaient réputées dans tout le conté et celle-ci ne démordait pas à la règle, tous les ados de la région était réunis dans la maison des Martin, la musique à fond, Theo avait été désigné comme non-buveur avec Scott, tous les autres avaient eut le droit à une concoction de Stiles, Lydia et Deaton qui leur permettrait d'être saoule comme toute personne normal. Theo était dans le jardin, la musique résonnait dans toute la rue, les lumières donnaient l'impression d'être en plein jour et la chaleur corporelle de tous les gens s'entassant créait une chaleur étouffante. La fête était totalement hors de comprendre, et heureusement que des sorts de silence avaient été jeté par un druide en formation nommé Stilinski parce que tout partait en chaos total, il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un courir nu dans la rue, et tous les couples se tassaient dans les coins sombres du jardin pour s'embrasser.

Scott était parti une demi-heure plus tôt, une urgence à la clinique, Deaton avait eut besoin de son employé slash véritable Alpha. Pourtant tout déraillait et il avait besoin d'aide, quand il avait aperçu un membre de la meute, c'était Malia et Isaac qui s'échappait pour trouver une chambre. C'était il y a dix minutes, ensuite, il n'avait croisé personne dans le labyrinthe de corps et d'odeur alcoolisé. Il avait essayé de flairer Stiles, mais il y avait trop d'odeur pour qu'il le trouve.  
« Hey Scott ? Commença Theo  
-Tout va bien ? Questionna l'alpha.  
-J'aurais besoin d'aide, je n'ai croisé aucun membre de la meute depuis dix minutes et la situation est en train de dégénéré totalement.  
-Stiles même saoule pourra t'aider, mais pris comme même pour qu'il soit resté raisonnable, le temps que j'arrive.  
-Le problème, c'est que je ne le trouve pas !  
-Bon attends moi, j'arrive. »  
Le Bêta attendit quelque minute avant de voir la moto, il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu Greenbreg courir nu à un ou deux patés de maison un bouteille de bierre dans les mains. Theo avait raison, la fête avait pris un autre tournant, l'odeur d'alcool l'avait pris il y a deux rues de ça. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas voir des cadavres de bouteille, de verre au sol, ni du papier toilette enrubannant la maison où des gens qui s'embrassaient sur le toit et des gens nues qui hurlait que c'était la meilleure soirée de leur vie, aucune des fêtes de Lydia ne déraillaient d'habitude.  
« Il faut les trouver. Fit Scott paniqué à l'idée que l'un de ces amis fasse comme Greenberg, enfin Liam l'avait déjà fais une nuit de pleine lune. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, il y avait de l'alcool, des couples, des danses proches, tout et n'importe quoi, les adolescents étaient déchaîner, et même Scott n'avait jamais vu ça, plusieurs personnes étaient en sous-vêtement, dont un petit groupe qui faisait un action ou vérité devant l'entrer. Ils progressèrent pour arrivée dans le salon, l'avantage, c'est qu'ils trouvèrent Jackson, Liam, Hayden, Lydia et Stiles. Liam et Hayden étaient sur le canapé s'embrassant, il n'avait pas l'air trop éméchés, mais suffisamment pour ne pas faire attention au gens autour d'eux, Jackson boudait dans son coin, il devait avoir bu un ou deux verres, et fixait deux personnes qui mettait visiblement l'ambiance en dansant sur le piano, plutôt bien, mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'ils avaient ingéré plus d'alcool que toutes les personnes dans la pièce. La première était Lydia, elle dansait en chantant de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende, une bouteille de tequila dans un main qu'elle brandissait vers le haut en rythme avec la musique électro, Stiles était à côté d'elle buvant à grande goulée une bouteille de vodka, Jackson les apercevant vint à leur rencontre voyant que les deux loups sobres étaient en état de choc alors que Stiles semblait avoir fait la fête toute sa vie accompagné de sa meilleure amie.  
« Depuis quand Stiles est comme ça ? Demanda Jackson. Ce n'est pas Stiles, ce n'est pas possible.  
-Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas le nogitsune encore... Marmonna Scott. Il va falloir faire quelque chose.  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois filmer pour lui faire du chantage, être jaloux, m'inquiéter ou être heureux qu'il s'amuse autant. Soupira Theo en regardant son petit ami.  
-J'ai déjà filmé, au début, quand il n'était pas assez saoul pour danser correctement. Expliqua Jackson. »

Le groupe de trois se dirigèrent vers le piano où tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers la Banshee et l'hyperactive. Stiles eut un grand sourire béat en voyant Theo et Scott et descendit de piano avec plus de grâce qui ne l'aurait fait totalement sobre, Lydia eut un peu moins de chance et Jackson dû la rattraper, la bouteille de tequila se vidant.  
« Mais euh... Se lamenta Lydia en faisant une bouille de petite fille. Je n'avais pas fini de boire.  
-Tu en veux ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire tendant sa bouteille à Lydia. »  
La rouquine la prit et but comme un bébé au biberon l'alcool jusqu'à ce que Jackson lui prenne des mains, prenne un gorgé tant la situation lui paraissait étrange et éloigna ensuite la boisson.  
« T'es méchant Jackson. Bouda Lydia.  
-Pourquoi vous ne vous amusez pas avec nous ? Demanda Stiles avec des yeux de chiot battu, saoule, il gagnait haut la main face à Isaac, Liam et Hayden. En plus, tu m'as manqué toute la soirée Theo, je ne savais même pas où t'étais. »  
Stiles se colla contre Theo avant de l'embrasser ces lèvres restaient douce et sucrée, mais avait un goût très prononcé de vodka.  
« Tu es saoule Stiles. Lui rappela Theo.  
-Et... ? Je reste consentant.  
-Donner moi de l'alcool pur que je ne me souvienne plus de ça demain. Marmonna Jackson, alors qu'il empêchait Lydia d'approcher des breuvages qui ne ferait qu'amplifié la gueule de bois du lendemain.  
-On va arrêter la fête, on va demander au Shérif de venir pour l'arrêter en lui disant qu'il doit arriver pour arrêter la fête, on va éviter de mentionné l'état de Stiles, surtout l'état de Stiles, je pense même qu'il ne devrait pas voir Stiles. Expliqua Scott paniquant en fixant son meilleur ami qui était visiblement aussi très câlin et démonstratif quand l'alcool était dans ces veines.  
-Mais Theo...Protesta Stiles. Et si je dis s'il te plaît ?  
-Non, tu es saoule.  
-Et si tu étais saoule toi aussi ?  
-Je ne peux pas l'être.  
-Et...  
-Stiles, tu es saoule et je ne profiterais pas de toi.  
-Tu n'es même pas drôle, on croirait entendre Derek. »  
Stiles restait malin même saoule, mentionné quelqu'un d'autre à son petit ami, risquait de mettre le loup en colère et il voudrait marqué son territoire et prouver que Stiles était rien qu'à lui.  
« Stiles arrête ça tout de suite. Ordonna Scott avec ces yeux d'Alpha. On ne provoque pas un loup-garou.  
-Pff, je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais. Marmonna Stiles en embrassant Theo. Je suis désolé, Derek n'est qu'un vieux loup-garou grincheux et je t'aime toi et seulement toi, et c'est pour ça que je reste consentant même après trois bouteilles.  
-Il s'endormira vite. Nota Theo sachant que Stiles risquait d'être assommé par l'alcool ces yeux papillonnant dangereusement alors que l'adrénaline redescendait.  
-C'est même pas vrai, se défendit Stiles qui s'endormait dans la nuque de son petit ami. »  
Malia et Isaac apparurent, alors que Lydia était devenue calme, Liam et Hayden les rejoignirent et ainsi, la soirée se termina, la police arriva, Stiles dormait sur le canapé contre Theo, un peu plus loin Jackson portait Lydia à son lit, Scott raccompagnait Mason sorti de nulle part, ainsi que la chimère et son premier bêta qu'il avait mordu. Malia et Isaac partaient quant à lui chez la coyote garou, qui n'était visiblement pas rassasié, quand Kira envoya un message à Scott alors qu'elle était partie voir une partie Kitsune de sa famille pour savoir comment était la fête, l'Alpha lui envoya une vidéo de Lydia et Stiles sur le piano, avec comme légende. « Une catastrophe »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu au moins autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire (Est-ce que cette phrase est française ?)**

 **Marie**


	2. Leo

**Salut,**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un tout nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Marie**

* * *

LEO

Leo, le simple nom qui faisait trembler Theo, Scott et Lydia, déjà que de passer du temps avec Stiles devenait dur ces derniers temps, le partage avec une quatrième entité rendait que tout plus difficile, surtout que Léo n'appréciait pas les deux meilleurs amis et le petit ami de l'hyperactif, il était énervé à chaque fois qu'il les voyait et le pire, c'était que Stiles le défendait, cela faisait grincer des dents Lydia qui avaient juste envie de crier sa mort, et le loup de Theo et Scott voulaient l'égorger avec leur dent. Foi de la meute, Leo ne resterait pas dans le paysage longtemps, surtout qu'il bouleversait tous les plannings de tout le monde, les enquête surnaturelle et les révisions de la banshee et de son meilleur ami, les soirées films et jeu vidéo de l'alpha et son frère de cœur et les soirées en amoureux de l'ancien oméga et de son petit ami. Non, Leo était une plaie.

Il ne pouvait pas le chasser ou le tuer, ça briserait le cœur de Stiles surtout que le reste de la meute l'aimait bien, quoi que Liam et Malia se joignaient peu à peu à leur croisade, Liam devenait de plus en plus jaloux quand Hayden l'abandonnait dès qu'elle voyait Leo, Malia, quant à elle, le détestait simplement. C'est ainsi qu'une réunion de parties de meute eut lieu chez Scott, leur problème étant Leo. Il fallait trouvé un moyen de s'en débarasser ou de le reléguer au second plan.  
« On ne peut pas juste le tuer ? Demanda Malia en mangeant un bonbon  
-Stiles nous tuerait après. Soupira Theo. Et j'ai pas très envie de le perdre ou de mourir.  
-On pourrait juste parler avec Leo. Proposa Liam.  
-Et risquer de l'énerver puis de se faire hurler dessus par Stiles qu'on est de gros méchant loup ? Honnêtement, il ne t'a jamais fait la remarque.  
-Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire en sortes qu'il nous apprécie et peut-être de lui faire comprendre que Stiles doit quand même passer un minimum de temps avec nous. »  
La meute hocha la tête, même s'ils avaient tous des réticence à être sympa avec Leo pour récupérer Stiles, surtout Theo, parce qu'il craignait que son petit ami en soi trop heureux et que ça parte en cacahouète, et peut-être que le but de ce stupide Leo était de les faire rompre ? Peut-être même que c'était une nouvelle menace ? Theo ravala sa salive alors que Malia retranscrivait sa pensée.  
« Et si ça ne marche pas, on pourra le tuer ? »

Être sympa avec Leo se révélait être une tâche ardue, il avait ruiné une des robes préférées de Lydia, provoquait ouvertement le loup de Theo, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait perdu le contrôle hors période de pleine lune, Stiles l'avait emmené voir Deaton qui avait beaucoup rit quand il lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment quand Stiles avait le dos tourné. Scott quant à lui essayait de ne pas s'énerver, pourtant Leo semblait plus être le meilleur ami de Stiles que lui ne l'avait jamais été, Malia restait neutre, mais n'hésitait pas à grogner quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, un peu comme Derek, personne n'avait vraiment vu ses liens de parenté avec les Hale, jusqu'à ce que Leo entre dans la vie de la meute, Liam quant à lui, évitait d'avoir Leo dans les pattes quand il était avec Hayden même si c'était plus dur à faire, honnêtement, la cohabitation avec le nouvel ami de Stiles ne se passait pas bien.

Un soir, Theo, Scott et Lydia se présentèrent à la porte de Stiles, ce fut le shérif qui vint leur ouvrir surpris de tous les voir en même temps devant sa porte. Il se doutait du but de leur visite, parce que si ça avait été une réunion de crises, il aurait vu son fils descendre les escaliers à tout allure leur demandant ce qu'il se passe, or ce n'était pas le cas.  
« Je suppose que vous aussi, vous en avez marre de Leo ? Demanda le Shérif. Je compte moi-même posé une plainte officielle.  
-On est d'accord que c'est une calamité. Sourit Lydia.  
-On a tout essayé, vous savez. Ajouta Scott, un brin désespéré.  
-Pas le plan de Malia. Fit remarquer Theo qui y songeait de plus en plus, planter ces griffes dans l'ami de Stiles ou peut-être faire un meutre maquiller en accident ? Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. »  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison, John regardait Theo de manière méfiante, pas qu'il n'aimait pas le bêta, mais il se méfiait des gens qui pouvaient briser le cœur de son fils. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, alors que John appelait son fils, Stiles arriva quelque minute plus tard, les cheveux en bataille, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Lydia, Scott et Theo. Il termina de descendre les escaliers, gardant son air interrogateur avant de s'installer dans le salon face au quatre personne.  
« On doit avoir une conversation sérieuse. Commença Scott.  
-Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait. Se défendit Stiles.  
-On doit parler de Leo. Expliqua Lydia »  
Stiles eut un petit sourire, il lui avait fallu que cette phrase pour comprendre pourquoi son père et trois des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui l'avait appelé.  
« Vous êtes jaloux ? Questionna le l'hyperactif  
-Oui. Admis Theo alors que Scott et Lydia étaient moi chaud pour l'avoué, mais l'ancienne Oméga était un loup, la jalousie était dans le lot.  
-Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui. Continua la Banshee. Déjà qu'on a eut du mal à s'arranger entre nous pour te voir, si Leo est toujours dans nos pieds ou pattes pour Theo et Scott, on ne peut pas vraiment profiter de nos créneaux horaires.  
-Vous avez un emploi du temps pour me voir moi ? Demanda Stiles surpris et flatter. Attendez, c'est pas le plus bizarre, vous êtes jaloux de Leo ? Comme vraiment jaloux ?  
-Stiles même quand on est tous les deux à la maison, tu passes ton temps avec et je ne te vois que quand tu passes au commissariat pour les crimes surnaturel. Ajouta John. »  
Les trois ados hochèrent la tête pour appuyer les dires du shérif, le brun aux yeux whisky ne pensait pas qu'il passait autant de temps avec Leo à vrai dire, c'était naturel. Stiles s'était juste énormément attaché à lui et n'avait même pas remarquer que ça gênait finalement les autres, il se promit de remédier ça, mais avant ça, il devait mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui le chiffonna, quelque chose qui était étrange même pour eux.  
« Comment pouvez vous être jaloux d'un chat ? »

* * *

 **Finit !**

 **Oui, Leo est le petit chat de Stiles qu'on risque de retrouver plusieurs fois, c'est un peu la grande menace de mes OS, non, je rigole, il y aura bien pire...**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé.**

 **Marie**


	3. Il est au courant

**Salut,**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouvel OS**

 **Marie**

* * *

IL EST AU COURANT

Stiles était chez lui, le dernier Avengers étaient mis et l'hyperactif le regardait avec son petit ami à côté de lui, il était dans ses bras. Theo ne regardait cependant pas le film, mais son compagnon, s'amusant à le titiller un petit peu, alors qu'il était littéralement avachi, ces deux jambes étaient sur le canapé un des bras de Theo entourait sa taille alors que la tête de Stiles était dans la nuque du blond. Le shérif n'était pas à la maison ce soir-là, et il avait encore des soupçons sur l'innocence de Theo, tel père, tel fils, enfin plus depuis quelque temps pour le brun, qui avait confiance en son petit ami.  
« Tu sais, un film, tu es censé le regarder. Taquina Stiles en embrassant la nuque du bêta qui eut un sourire.  
-Pas si la personne avec toi et plus intéressante. »  
Stiles releva la tête pour embrasser Theo chastement, il n'avait pas envie d'être interrompu dans le film encore, il n'avait jamais vu la fin parce que 1, il y avait eu une attaque d'elfe 2) Scott avait eu absolument besoin de lui 3) pour faire l'appât et 4) Lydia avait eut un problème et l'avait appelé la seconde fois. Alors Stiles s'était décidé que cette fois-ci, il regarderait ce film jusqu'au bout même si c'était assez difficile avec les douces caresse de Theo sur ces hanches et son regard agréablement brûlant sur sa peau.  
« Je suis censé le terminer Theo cette fois-ci... Marmonna Stiles alors que le blond commençait à l'embrasser de la nuque en remontant vers la mâchoire.  
-Alors tu as choisi la mauvaise personne.  
-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es venu juste pour coucher avec moi. Se releva Stiles pas contrarié par l'idée, mais légèrement surpris.  
-Non, je voulais passer du temps avec toi, mais je suis un loup, je te signale et les loups ont une façon très démonstrative de montrer leur amour.  
-Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est la troisième fois que j'essaie de voir ce film. Soupira Stiles d'aise quand son compagnon attaqua un point sensible.  
-Jamais deux sans trois. »

Stiles réussis à attraper la télécommande et mettre le film sur pause alors que son petit ami attaquait ces lèvres, doucement au début, mais plus possessivement au fur et à mesure, une espèce de ballet pour la domination, mais les rôles s'inversaient, variant entre les humeurs de l'un et de l'autre, c'était comme dormir en cuillère, au début, c'était Stiles la petite cuillère, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour déclare en avoir marre, et c'était selon lequel se sentait le plus à l'aise. Cette fois-ci se fut Theo qui gagna, il était sur son compagnon l'embrassant des lèvres jusqu'à la clavicule, titillant sa peau et ses sens alors que les mains de Stiles se perdait sous le tee-shirt du blond, il le lui retira voulant plus de contact alors que son loup lui enlevait sa chemise à carreaux, dire que Stiles n'avait pas été contant quand il en avait arraché une était un euphémisme.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Stiles ! Hurla une voix bien connue du fils du Shérif. »  
Theo crut qu'à cet instant, il allait mourir, le shérif était à l'entrée du salon une main sur son arme, Stiles essayait de retrouver sa chemise, rendant son tee-shirt à son loup, les lèvres encore rougis et les yeux encore plein de désir, mais son visage avait rougis d'un seul coup alors que John Stilinski avait un regard dur.  
« Je vais tout expliquer. Commença Stiles. Je sors avec Theo.  
-Je le sais ça, ce n'est pas le problème, on avait dit quoi à propos du canapé ?! »  
Theo et Stiles se regardèrent tous les deux surpris et légèrement sonné, depuis quand le Shérif était-il au courant ? Comment il avait su ? John voyant le regard interloqué des deux jeunes, décida de répondre aux questions qui avaient dû germer dans leur esprit.  
« Tu te souviens de quand tu étais puni pour je sais plus quelle raison, je suis allé vérifier si tu dormais, et j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'autre avec toi. Honnêtement, j'attendais que tu m'en parles, mais il y a une règle très stricte pour ce qui est du canapé, c'est zone neutre et comme je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, tu as une chambre, Stiles. »

Le shérif s'en alla ensuite vers la cuisine, laissant le couple seul dans le salon, pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles fit le poisson ne sachant pas quoi dire et Theo remercia intérieurement tout ce qu'il pouvait remercier d'être encore en vie.  
« C'était... Commença Theo  
-Bizarre ? Ouais, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te tuer.  
-On monte ?  
-Plutôt deux fois qu'une »  
Theo fut le premier à partir alors que Stiles attrapa son téléphone pour répondre à la question que Scott lui avait posée le matin même, il se demandait si le shérif savait qu'il sortait avec Theo, il n'avait pas répondu, mais désormais, il le pouvait et nota tout simplement : « Il est au courant ».

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus.**

 **Marie**


	4. C'est dans la poche

**Salut,**

 **Cet OS est dédier à HwangSooYeon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Marie**

* * *

C'EST DANS LA POCHE

Mason ne devrait peut-être pas traîner autant pendant les entraînements de Lacrosse de Devenford Prep, surtout les jours où les joueurs finissaient torse nue et plus particulièrement Brett Talbot, le fixer comme ça n'était pas très discret, au début, Liam l'accompagnait, mais il passait un peu moins de temps ensemble depuis qu'il sortait avec Hayden, l'amour-chiot en force comme se moquait Stiles, ce qui était vrai, on dirait deux petits chiots inexpérimentés.

Alors en ce mardi, Mason était dans les gradins, un livre de math sur les genoux pour faire bonne figure bien que les personnes de l'équipe de Lacrosse ne fussent pas dupe, il était intéressé par Brett autant que ce dernier ne l'était pas lui, mais comme dirait Lori sa sœur : « Il est très prétentieux et très sur de lui, mais c'est un petit bébé loup quand il s'agit de sentiments, il n'a jamais été vraiment amoureux », et puis Brett aimait bien l'ami de Liam, humain, mais pas moins sans défense, surtout que les personnes proches de Scott McCall avaient tendance à ne pas être sas défense, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir été la meute du vrai Alpha quand il avait fallu se débarrasser de fées tueuses accro à la crème fraîche, Stiles et sa batte de baseball avaient bien réussi à en contrer plusieurs avec ses petits tours d'émissaire en formation et d'excellent tir, et Mason avait réussi à les distraire avec un miroir, comme quoi, les crocs, les griffes et les yeux brillants ne faisait pas tout, surtout qu'il y avait une magnifique vidéo confidentielle du monde surnaturel où l'on voit Liam au sol en train de lutter désespérément contre une petite fée toute rose à paillette.

« Tu comptes aller le voir un jour ? Demanda Harry, un loup-garou de la meute de Satomi et un de ces amis sortant le blond de ces pensées.

-Moi ? Mais si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas intéressé.

-Tu rigole ? S'esclaffa Kit. Tu crois qui viens pour faire des maths tous les jours, ici, c'est vrai que fixé les abdos de Brett Talbot ça aide vachement en trigo, je devrait essayer, peut-être que mes notes remonterons. »

Brett fusilla gentiment le garçon du regard. Alors que le coach arrivait, suivit par Purplesea, le Greenberg de Devenford. Il regarda vers les gradins, mais le garçon semblait vraiment concentrer sur ces exercices et non sur lui.

« Bien bande de fillettes ! Hurla le coach, je veux dix pompes ! Go ! Go ! Go !

-M'sieur c'est pas un peu mysogyne ? Demanda Purplesea qui n'arrivait même pas à monter sa pompe.

-C'est vrai, maintenant je vais hurler bande de Purplesea ! »

Après un entraînement de haut niveau suivit par un très attentif Mason, et des aboiement d'un coach aussi tyrannique que Finstock (ne serait-il pas de la même famille ?) qui comparait tout le monde à un Purplesea, pauvre gars, déjà que c'était dur pour Greenberg alors pour lui... Mason n'imagina pas, il n'avait pas pitié de Greenberg c,'était une plaie, tout le monde le détestait, mais il en avait pour ce pauvre Purplesea.

Quand il vit que l'équipe se tournait vers lui, il retourna à son livre, bon d'accord, la prochaine fois, il ne viendrait pas sans Liam quitte à revoir les termes du contrat qu'il avait avec Hayden. Une fois qu'il ne sentait plus aucun regard, il chercha Brett du regard. Il n'était pas là.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, je dirais. »

Mason sursauta, ce type était pire que le chaton de Stiles qui apparaissait de nulle part et il était presque prêt à croire à la théorie du complot de Malia et Theo (à se demander si c'est deux là ne sont pas parents) que le chat n'est nul autre que leurs prochaines Némésis, pauvre chat, les coyotes ne les supportait pas tout comme les petits amis jaloux.

« Moi... Euh... Non... Je faisais mes mathématique. Bafouilla Mason. Il... Il y a moins de bruit ici.

-Avec mon coach qui hurle plus que le vôtre ? Sourit Brett qui entendait d'ici ces amis pariés qu'il se défilerait, il ne laisserait pas Kit gagner soixante dollars grâce à lui.

-De quoi il parle ? Demanda Mason qui voyait le groupe de garçon se tourner vers lui, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention en passant pour une groupie (les mots d'Hayden pas les siens).

-Il sont en train de parier sur le fait que je n'aurais pas le courage de t'inviter à sortir.

-Tu vas le faire ?

-Tout dépends de la réponse.

-Tu ne l'auras quand me posant la question. »

Brett eut un petit sourire, il aurait mieux fait d'avoir le courage un peu plus tôt.

« Est-ce que tu irais à un rencard avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

-TALBOT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT !? Hurla leur coach à l'autre bout du terrain alors qu'il tenait un Purplesea par le col qui essayait de s'enfuir. ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LES YEUX DOUX ET OCCUPE TOI DE TON ÉQUIPE.

-Mercredi à 19h, devant ton lycée. Fit Brett en descendant les escaliers des gradins. »

Peut-être que c'était une super idée d'aller à tous les entraînements pour regarder Brett Talbot, une excellente nouvelle que Liam était avec Hayden (il faudrait qu'il fasse un cadeau à cette fille un de ces quatre), parce qu'au final, ces capacité d'espionnage pas si discrète lui avait permis d'avoir un rancard avec un loup-garou, très beau qui était actuellement en train de retirer son tee-shirt. Ouais, passé son temps sur les gradins lui avait permis de mater un mec hyper-sexy et en plus à force de faire ces maths, il avait de super notes en trigo. Il décida tout de même de prévenir Liam, parce que c'était son meilleur ami, et il préférait qu'il soit au courant avant de s'en mêler de manière aussi tordue que Scott, Lydia et Isaac quand ils avaient réussi à s'occuper de Stiles et Theo, il nota alors tout simplement, « C'est dans la poche ».

* * *

 **Voilà un petit OS sur Brett et Mason avoué que ça ne dérangerais pas le meilleur ami de Liam de se faire manger tout cru par lui, bref, à une prochaine fois.**

 **Marie**


	5. Bais j'suis balade

**Salut,**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour un nouvel OS, assez court, trop court ? Il s'agit d'une idée qui m'est venue il y a vingt minutes donc oui, je l'ai fais corriger, et tout le tralala en vingt minute, bref ce n'est pas le plus important. J'espère que ça vous plaira, fluffy en vue.**

 **Marie**

* * *

''Bais j'suis balade !"

Comme depuis le début de leur relation, Theo et Stiles dormaient ensemble, il ne faisait pas que ça certes, mais actuellement, il ne faisait que dormir, le Shérif était dans sa chambre et s'était assuré en rentrant que son fils allait bien, puis il savait que le loup-garou, aimait et respectait son fils et n'aurait jamais rien tenté dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il était fiévreux, mais se plaignait d'avoir tout le temps froid, son nez coulait comme un torrent, un ronflement bruyant envahissant la chambre, il toussait et était consigné à la maison par le médecin, Theo veillait sur lui, la meute devait s'occuper d'une histoire de vaudou complètement cinglés, une nana qui sacrifiait les chats, si le loup n'aimait pas autant son petit ami et s'il était cruel, il aurait suivi le plan de Malia s'arranger pour que la sorcière s'en prenne à Leo, mais le chat et le blond avait un accord étrange et silencieux (le chat miaulant uniquement, il était dur d'avoir une conversation avec), Theo s'occupait de Stiles malade.

Stiles était à droite du lit déjà pas mal enroulé dans les couvertures, il grelottait, claquait des dents, toussait, ronflait et parlait parfois dans son sommeil, il était bruyant même en dormant, cela ne dérangeait pas son petit ami, jusqu'à ce qu'aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, il ait froid au pied, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, gémissant d'avoir été réveiller par un petit désagrément que représentait la froideur de ces pieds, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de couvertures, certes habituellement, Stiles et lui dormait collé l'un contre l'autre, mais il était tellement chaud que le loup avait trouvé que c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne pouvait pas tomber malade, certes, mais Stiles était déjà brûlant.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, son cerveau embrumé dans le sommeil et encore légèrement dans son rêve. Il commença à essayer de récupérer un bout de couverture, mais c'était impossible, s'il tirait trop fort, il risquait de réveiller la locomotive qu'était son compagnon malade qui était enveloppé dans la couverture façon momie, mais s'il ne faisait rien, il risquait de ne pas dormir à cause de ces pieds. Il soupira et retenta l'expérience, un ronflement laissant place à un plainte étouffer dans l'oreiller.  
« Theo, arrête de voler la couverture. Marmonna Stiles endormis et nasal.  
-Stiles, tu as toute la couverture. »  
L'hyperactif leva la tête les yeux à demi-clos, attrapant un paquet de mouchoirs.  
« Bais j'suis balade, du coup, j'ai froid ! Se défendis le brun »  
Il se moucha bruyamment avant de tousser pas la chose la plus sexy du monde, mais c'était ce que cela impliquait d'être amoureux d'un humain qui finissait enrhumé, en essayant de traquer un oméga dans les bois.  
« En blus, toi t'es un loup-garou, t'as pas froid ! »  
Theo observa Stiles, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à demi-clos, il transpirait à grosse goutte et il frôla sa peau de sa main, il était brûlant, il avait été voir un médecin puis Deaton qui leur avait dit qu'il devait revenir le lendemain si la température ne baissait pas, il tremblait aussi de froid, il claquait des dents et avait l'air totalement gelé en apparence.  
« J'ai froid aux pieds figure toi, rétorquas Theo, il croisa la mine de chien battu de l'hyperactif, qui lui fendit le cœur, Scott l'avait prévenue, un Stiles malade est un Stiles câlin, attendrissant et à qui on ne peut rien refuser. Viens. »  
Theo ouvrit ces bras et Stiles vint se nicher dedans, tremblant comme une feuille, il avait l'air d'un chauffage contre Theo alors qu'il passait la couverture par-dessus eux deux, s'assurant que les pieds de son compagnon soit bien couvert faisant sourire ce dernier. Il l'embrassa au creux de la nuque alors que l'hyperactif se rendormait déjà.

* * *

 **Petit craquage nocturne j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Marie**


	6. Une nuit d'orage

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS, un Steo bien que la prochaine fois j'essayerais de changer, un Scott/Kira ou je ne sais pas trop... Bref en tout cas j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira beaucoup.**

 **Marie**

* * *

UNE NUIT D'ORAGE **  
**

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, les quelques volets encore ouverts claquaient contre les bâtisses, les arbres étaient à moitié contre le sol, la pluie tombait à grosse goutte mouillant l'asphalte, personne ne sortirait lors d'un orage pareil, même les loups étaient chez eux, Scott serrant Kira sursautant au moindre éclair alors que la Kitsune le rassurait, Lydia était chez Jackson à faire une soirée film, d'après cette dernière ça ne déraperait pas et ça restait uniquement amical, bien sûr, tout le monde y croyait. Isaac et Malia étaient ensemble, une soi-disant surveillance, tout le monde savait qu'Isaac détestait les orages et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste seul, étant donné que Malia était la seule libre, elle s'était proposée, mais elle faisait plus ça par plaisir, Stiles savait que la coyote avait quelque chose pour le friser, restait plus à savoir qui serait la petite cuillère. Liam et Hayden devaient être ensemble ancrée dans leur amour chiot et Mason devait encore être à un rencard avec Brett.

Stiles quant à lui était en pyjama à trois heures du matin, trempé du trajet entre le perron et sa jeep, en voiture, il slalomait entre les objets qui encombrait la voie publique, roulant plus vite que la limite de vitesse autorisé, redoutant un aquaplaning, son téléphone sonnait toutes les dix secondes, mais il ne pouvait plus répondre, il était au volant et la situation était dangereuse, une photo de lui et Theo, le nom de son compagnon s'affichant, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ces beaux yeux bleus ?

Plus tôt dans la nuit, l'hyperactif avait reçu un appel de son compagnon, une crise de panique en route, Theo avait toujours eu la phobie des orages, et il semblerait qu'être un loup ne l'aidait pas à passer outre, Stiles le savait, il lui avait dit de venir, mais l'orage avait commencé et il n'avait jamais pu venir, trop terrifier, l'humain lui avait dit qu'il arrivait, mais le loup lui avait défendu de se mettre en danger pour lui, mais l'appel qu'il avait reçu dix minutes plus tôt, ne pouvait pas le défendre de risquer sa vie, soi disant que Theo avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien, il avait surtout besoin de son ancre parce qu'il virait au loup-garou hyper-flippant.

Le téléphone sonnait sans arrêt, encore et encore alors que Stiles manquait de faire un aquaplaning juste devant la maison de son petit ami, il sortit de la voiture, encore pieds nue, en pyjama, son téléphone dans les mains au cas où, un éclair passant à quelque mètre de lui alors que la pluie obstruait sa vue, il arriva sur le perron manquant de tomber en loupant, la marche, il ne pris pas la peine de toquer à la porte récupérant les clés caché sous la bougie de la lanterne éteinte, bien mieux que sous le paillasson ou sous un pot, plus discret, une idée de Stiles. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma se précipitant dans la maison, il grimpa les escaliers, évitant de réveiller monsieur et madame Raeken, légèrement étrange depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus totalement manipulés comme des pantins par les docteurs, ils avaient l'air totalement à l'ouest, sûrement pour ça qu'il n'entendait pas leur fils se transformer en bête sanguinaire les nuits d'orage.

Le brun arriva devant la chambre de son petit ami et l'ouvrit prudemment se glissant dedans, la lampe de chevet était allumer, Stiles vit alors son petit ami sous sa forme de demi-loup, ces yeux dorée remplis de larme, ces griffes et ces crocs sortit, recroquevillé sur lui-même au bout de la pièce, l'hyperactif s'approcha doucement.  
« Theo. L'appella-t-il doucement alors qu'un éclair résonnait au loin faisant sursauté son compagnon. Tout va bien, je suis là. »  
Le blond se tourna vers lui de ces yeux dorés alors que Stiles se mettait assis face à lui, il savait que s'il avait un contact physique, il risquait de mal le prendre, de la blesser et ça, Theo ne se le pardonnerait pas, la dernière fois que ça s'était produit, l'hyperactif avait dû lui remonter les bretelles parce qu'il voulait rompre prétextant qu'il était mauvais pour lui.  
« Stiles ? Demanda le loup.  
-C'est moi. Confirma le brun. Je ne te laisserais pas.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »  
Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même alors qu'un coup de tonnerre raisonnait. Stiles tenta le contact physique, pas grave pour les blessures, de toutes façon, Stiles trouverait bien quelque chose pour calmer son compagnon. Il lui toucha le genou, doucement, le regard doré de loup croisa le doux whisky de l'humain.  
« Je ne te laisserais pas, jamais, et s'il faut que je conduise pieds nue en pyjama sous un orage pour toi, je le ferais mille fois, parce que je t'aime. »  
Le visage de Theo redevint normal, son amour pour Stiles était son ancre, il était son ancre. Le brun en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, mettant ces deux bras protecteurs autour de lui, le blond posa la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, il sursautait au moindre éclair, mais il se sentait apaisé, il ne dormirait sans doute pas, trop terrifier, mais son humain serait là pour lui, toujours, tout comme il serait à ces côtés.

* * *

 **L'idée m'est venu grâce HwangSooYeon, lors d'une reviews qui me disait que Theo ferait n'importe quoi pour Stiles et j'ai rétorqué que ce serait aussi le cas pour l'inverse (cette phrase n'était pas tellement française, mais j'espère que vous l'avez comprise) donc voilà, ce que ça donne.**

 **Marie**


	7. Un jeu malsain

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouvel Os, celui-ci ne suit pas les autres et est en quelque sorte une suite au dixième épisode de la saison 5 de Teen Wolf pendant lequel j'ai du faire plusieurs arrêt cardiaque parce qu'il était...(Mason: Intense).**

 **Marie**

* * *

UN JEU MALSAIN

Hayden était à la garde, elle détestait être à la botte de Theo, contrôlé par une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle détestait voir Tracy boire ces paroles alors que le coyote se jouait d'elle et l'éconduisait, elle détestait voir Donovan menacer de tuer Stiles et son père à chaque seconde, le Wendigo tournant en rond dans la cellule que lui avait assigner leur ''Alpha'', selon ce dernier le criminel était incontrôlable, il devait devenir plus docile, s'en suivait des séances de tortures qui détruisaient les oreilles de la louve, de la chimère qu'elle était alors que Corey suivait les ordres de son alpha et buvait ces paroles alors que son but était malsain, tué Scott et s'approprier sa meute, mais avait-il réfléchi que deviendrait-il après ? Mais Hayden connaissait la seule faiblesse de Theo, et ça lui faisait de la peine, mais le seul moyen de vaincre le coyote était de lui infliger une peine émotionnelle suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir l'avoir par surprise. Elle se souvenait de cette après-midi pluvieuse et venteuse où il l'avait convoqué, il avait presque eut l'air humain et non du psychopathe qu'il était, Hayden restait docile parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle avait envie de le tuer, de rejoindre Liam et de fuir comme ils auraient dû faire, et ses deux sœurs qu'elles n'avaient pas vu avant de mourir, qui la pensait morte ? Et Lydia, dans un état catatonique, non, c'était trop horrible, elle devait fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Avait demandé froidement la belle.

-Ce que je veux ? C'est t'expliquer la vraie raison de tout ça, la meute est un but secondaire, ce n'est pas la vérité. Lui avait-il dit. Je pense que tu devrais le savoir, j'ai toujours pensé que tu le devais, tu sais ce que ça fait le premier amour ? »

Le cœur d'Hayden s'était pincé en pensant à Liam, son sourire et sa manière de prendre soin d'elle, elle avait été tellement triste de n'avoir personne à ces côtés au dernier moment excepter madame McCall et peut-être Mason, mais elle ne se souvenait pas ces souvenirs étaient trop flou et douloureux, la mort était froide, vide et sombre.

« Je sais que tu le sais, avait continué Theo. J'ai su que je pouvais te confier cela en me remémorant la nuit où je suis venu vous chercher toi et Liam. Je suis revenu pour mon premier amour à vrai dire, le seul.

-Tu as pu tomber amoureux, toi ? Je ne pense même pas que tu connaisses la définition du mot amour. »

C'était sortit tout seul, et Hayden l'avait regretté alors que les yeux de son Alpha reflétaient la folie qui l'habitait alors qu'il l'avait attrapé par la gorge l'envoyant valser contre un mur, un os s'était brisé, peut-être plusieurs, laissant une marque sur le mur là où avait été envoyé le corps frêle de la jolie amoureuse de Liam.  
« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Avait grondé le coyote. Alors laisse moi t'expliquer, il était une fois un petit garçon, très timide qui n'avais aucun ami, parce que les autres le pensaient étrange alors qu'il n'était pas capable d'aligner trois mots parce qu'il était effrayé par les gens que sa sœur, sa supposé grande sœur qui était supposé prendre soin de lui quand leurs parents étaient absent ce qui arrivait très souvent lui faisait vivre mille tourments, jusqu'au jour où un autre garçon que les autres enfants détestaient parce qu'il était trop vif, trop intelligent, trop actif et qu'il perdait parfois le fil de ces pensées ayant des problèmes pour se concentrer. Il devint ami avec le petit garçon trop timide et terrifié des gens, il apprit à ce dernier ce que c'était que l'amitié et aimer quelqu'un, mais aussi la peine, la vraie peine...»

 _L'émotionnelle_ avait songé Hayden en pensant que l'ami de ce petit garçon timide qu'était Theo enfant n'était nulle autre que Stiles, il voulait tuer Stiles ? Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt d'après Liam, ils avaient passé du temps seul ensemble, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fini avec lui et prétexter que c'était une chimère ?

« ..Ainsi que la jalousie, j'étais mort de jalousie à cause de Scott McCall, quand, à cinq ans, Stiles l'a rencontré, quand ils sont devenus meilleurs amis alors que c'était ma place, je détestais Scott, mais je le supportais pour Stiles, parce que je pensais que c'était mon ami, jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce qu'aimer quelqu'un voulait dire réellement, j'avais sept ans et c'est ma sœur qui me l'a expliqué en me disant que jamais cela ne m'arriverait, j'ai compris que Stiles n'était pas que mon ami pour moi, il était plus que ça... »

 _Theo_ _aimait Stiles,_ même dans sa tête cela lui semblait dingue, il n'imaginait pas son alpha pouvoir avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, quoi que son explication sur le pourquoi du comment il avait tué sa sœur s'éclairait, mais le fait que la personne face à lui soit capable d'aimer et de comprendre ce qu'impliquait le premier amour la dépassait.

« ... Je suis revenu pour lui et uniquement pour lui, avoir une meute n'est que secondaire et à chaque seconde, là dehors, il se rapproche de sa partie la plus sombre et sa partie la plus sombre l'attire vers moi. Avait terminé Theo avant d'aller torturer Donovan pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'en prendre à Stiles ou au Shérif laissant Hayden souffrante sur le sol. »

Elle ne comprenait pas tout simplement pourquoi tout ça s'il voulait seulement Stiles ? Pourquoi travailler avec les docteurs ? Pourquoi les engager dans une meute ? À ça aussi elle avait eut la réponse, il voulait le Void Stiles, la partie la plus sombre de l'hyperactif, et pour ça, il fallait des déclencheurs, Donovan, lui les docteurs, la meute, Scott, le meurtre, tous ces évènements ne s'étaient produit uniquement par manipulation, Theo avait manipuler la meute, Stiles, les docteurs, eux, ces pauvres ados devenue Chimère, étant des créatures les dépassant, et surtout, il avait manipulé les docteurs !

Hayden entendit un bruit suspect, elle sortit les griffes et les yeux jaunes brillants, les chimères ne subissant pas l'influence de la lune où toutes ces autres particularités, il était simple pour elle de se transformer.

« Regarder la grande méchante louve sortant les griffes pensant effrayer le petit chaperon rouge. »

Le sang d'Hayden ne fit qu'un détour, elle connaissait cette voix, même si elle était plus froide, plus effrayante et surtout plus sombre. Elle vit Stiles apparaître, vêtu d'un sweat rouge, des cernes noirs sous ces yeux, le teint pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et ces yeux whisky était noir, il avait les deux mains derrière le dos, et même si au fond Hayden savait qu'il était humain, elle en était morte de trouille, elle était terrifiée et voulait juste se sauver en courant, elle savait qu'il était dangereux, qu'il pourrait la tuer plus rapidement que Theo pourrait le faire.

« Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici ? Seul ? Pourquoi je t'effraie ? Sourit Stiles, pas un vrai sourire, quelque chose qui donnait froid dans le dos, comme s'il était en pleine démence. Liam ne t'a jamais raconté l'histoire de l'humain sans défense qui se faisait attaquer par le renard, le possédant ? Lui faisant tué des personnes et surtout le premier amour de son meilleur ami ? Non ? Le Nogitsune, il est parti, mais il m'a laissé un petit cadeau et je me suis battu contre cette force, cette noirceur, mais vois-tu quelqu'un a chatouillé le renard, et il va en payer les conséquences. »

Hayden frissonna.

« Oh non pas toi, rassure-toi, Donovan le payera, les morts doivent rester morts, les docteurs payeront et je viens voir Theo, parce que soit il me le payera de sa vie, soi de manière plus amusante. »

La brune se figea alors que le sourire de Stiles était accompagné d'un regard profond.

« Tu le sais, hein ? Tu le sais que Theo Raeken, m'aime, moi aussi je le sais vois-tu et il pensait être le roi du jeu d'échec, mais en réalité, il n'est qu'un pion, un pion facilement manipulable par les sentiments, parce qu'au final, l'amour nous rend plus forts, mais face à des personnes sombres comme lui, ça devient leurs pertes.

-Tu n'es pas Stiles.

-Si je suis Stiles, je m'assure juste que ce petit passage aux ténèbres, demeure un secret entre toi et moi, parce que sinon, je tuerais Liam, mais personne ne soupçonnera, le sans défense et frêle Stiles déjà trop abattu par le fais d'avoir tué Donovan en auto-défense, alors que son père est entre la vie et la mort et qu'il a perdu son frère et son meilleur ami. Mais vois-tu Hayden, je tuerais les docteurs, je tuerais Donovan, peut-être même que je tuerais Theo, mais ça, c'est un secret entre toi et moi, tu ne vas rien révéler à ton Alpha. Il fit le signe des guimets avec ces mains. Ni à personne d'autre.

-Non. Fit Hayden terrifié.

-Gentille fille. »

Tout ce que savait la louve, c'est que le plan de Stiles fonctionnait, Donovan était mort, Theo était devenue son esclave alors qu'il pensait désespérément que le renard, ou Stiles, ou peu importe ce qu'était ce type le menait à la baguette par quelque baiser et quelque caresse, tout ce qu'Hayden savait, c'était que Stiles s'était occupé des Docteurs et qu'elle était la seule à savoir la vérité, la seule qui connaissait le côté sombre de l'hyperactif, la seule qui savait qu'il gardait captif Theo qui était supposé être mort. Elle était la seule à savoir que Stiles avait perdu quelque chose de plus important que son esprit pendant que Nogitsune l'avait possédé, il avait perdu son âme et maintenant, il avait au creux de ces mains sa vie et celle de Liam.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais c'est sombre, mais j'aime l'idée que ce soit Stiles qui tire les ficelles, j'ai adoré quand Dylan O'Brien à jouer le Nogitsune qui es mon méchant Teen Wolf préféré, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir un Stiles plus sombre et plus dangereux, parce que ce ne sera pas le Nogitsune qu'on soit d'accord, il est partie. Bref, j'espère que cette OS vous as plus et oui j'étais obligé d'intégrer Hayden parce que je l'adore trop et que j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque pendant qu'elle était morte dans le saison final en faîtes c'était une crise cardiaque de quarante minute. Bref j'espère que ça vous à plus.**

 **Marie**


	8. Le prénom

**Je sais, je sais les amis, ça fais longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, mais j'ai énormément de travail et vous devez ce texte et ceux qui suivrons au fait que je sois tombé malade, bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, l'idée m'est venu en regardant un film de noël (Oui, je sais on est au mois de Septembre, mais j'avais pas les idées claires).**

 **Marie**

* * *

LE PRENOM  


Stiles étaient allongé sur le ventre dans le lit conjugale, il jouait avec un stylo alors qu'un rapport se trouvait sous son nez, l'affaire était intéressante et quelque peur tordu, mais elle avait perdu tout son intérêt quand le compagnon de l'hyperactif qui était en train de chercher une chemise dans le placard avait abordé le sujet des prénoms, un prénom pour leur futur enfant, Malia avait accepté de faire la mère porteuse, elle ne souhaitait pas d'enfant, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir en ''offrir'' un à Stiles et Theo.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de chemise à carreaux ?

-Ne critique pas mes chemises, je les adore, alors que dis-tu de Leïa si c'est une fille et Luke si c'est un garçon ? »

Theo se tourna vers lui de son regard bleu, croisant le regard innocent de Stiles, il avait une chemise dans les mains et son regard « Tu te moques de moi » bien encré sur le visage.

« Non ! Gronda Theo en rangeant la chemise et essayant d'en trouver une potable pour aller travailler, il était médecin, pas bucherons.

-Mais aller, je trouve ça mignon pour un petit bébé ! Bouda l'humain.

-Pas de référence à Star Wars. »

Stiles pris un air renfrogner avant de taper du stylo sur son dossier, il devait vingt dollars à Scott et Lydia qui avait parié que Theo dirait non à un prénom d'enfant liés à Star Wars. Alors que Jackson avait accepté que Lydia nomme leur fille à naître Ariel, cette buse n'avait peut-être pas compris que c'était un hommage à la petite sirène, mais tout de même, quels parents appelait ces enfants d'après une princesse de conte, comme s'il appelait sa fille Aurore, Elsa, Merida ou Belle, et pire si c'était un fils, la bête, Eric, Charmant, quoi que le prince de Cendrillon s'appelle Kit d'après Lydia.

« Alors que dis-tu de... Harley et Robin ? »

Stiles entendit son petit ami soupirer et tel qu'il le connaissait, il devait sûrement rouler des yeux et essayer de trouver la réponse la plus adéquate.

« Aucune référence à des comics, un film ou une série ! Corrigea Theo.

-Alors Hermione et Harry. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête que tirais son petit ami, il leva ensuite les mains en l'air. T'avais dit ni film, ni séries, ni comics, tu n'as pas parlé de livres.

-Et bien ajoute les livres à la liste des nons références. »

Theo soupira de contentement quand il trouva enfin une chemise noire, même si elle était à Stiles, bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas de porter les vêtements de son petit ami. Il retira son tee-shirt et ne put s'empêcher de sentir le regard brûlant de son hyperactif qui réfléchissait à un prénom en tapotant son dossier. Il ne devait pas craquer et lui sauter dessus, il devait partir dans une demi-heure au travail, quoi que ça lui laissait le temps de faire beaucoup de choses, sauf qu'il risquait de devoir rechercher une chemise parce que celle-là finirait en lambeau et vu le temps qu'il avait mis à trouver celle-ci, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il utilise son temps pour se faire plaisir, surtout que Stiles trouverait un moyen de lui faire du chantage et ça hors de question foi de Theo Raeken, jamais, jamais son enfant s'appellera par rapport à un des héros de Stiles.

« Et bien si mes noms ne te plaisent pas, tu n'as qu'à m'en proposer.

-Chloé, pour une fille ? Proposa Theo, en faisant les boutons et évitant de croiser le regard de Stiles dont il pouvait sentir l'envie.

-Référence à Chloé Sullivan dans Smallville.

-Thea ?

-Thea Queen Arrow, et c'est Theo au féminin, je ne veux pas une petite fille aussi diabolique que toi. Rétorqua Stiles.

-Caitlin.

-Caitlin Snow, c'est Killer Frost dans les comics. Et c'est moi où tu es persuadé que ce sera une fille ? »

Theo s'arrêta s'assit à côté de Stiles, son esprit venait de trouver le prénom idéal, car si Stiles n'avait pas voulu savoir le sexe de l'enfant, Theo était médecin et une échographie était simple à déchiffrer pour lui. Donc il savait pertinemment que c'était une fille. Stiles le regarda de ces yeux Whisky stoppant toute activité

« Claudia, Claudia Malia Allison Stilinski-Raeken. »

Stiles était figé avant d'avoir un sourire, un doux sourire sur ces lèvres alors qu'il se relevait pour embrasser longuement son compagnon.

« J'aime et je t'aime. Fit Stiles en lâchant son loup-garou. Si c'est une fille, et je sais que tu sais que ce sera une fille, elle aura le plus beau des prénoms qu'on puisse lui donner.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Stiles, mais si un jour, on doit encore trouver un prénom, souviens-toi, ni comics, ni livre, ni séries, ni film.

-Promis. Répondit l'hyperactif en l'embrassant. Attends, tu veux d'autres enfants ? »

Theo eut un petit sourire gêné alors que Stiles l'embrassait encore le fesant basculé sur le lit.

« Stiles, je vais devoir, aller travailler.

-Dis que tu es malade.

-Melissa sait que je ne peux pas être malade.

-Dis que je suis malade, parce que je te jure que si je ne retire pas cette chemise dans les trois minutes qui suivent, je vais exploser.

-C'est ta façon de me dire que toi aussi, tu veux d'autres enfants.

-On pourrait commencer à réfléchir à des prénoms. Sourit Stiles. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu.**

 **Marie**


	9. Amitiés

**Salut,**

 **Me voilà de retour avec un OS qui met l'amitié de Scott et Stiles en gros plan parce que ça me déprime qu'il ne soit plus ami**

 **Marie**

* * *

Stiles n'en revenait pas que son mari venait de le laisser tout seul, enfin, il était juste parti faire des courses, mais sachant que leur fille était dans sa période, je pose des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, c'était une phase normal pour un enfant, sauf que pour un enfant d'hyperactif, hyperactif qui vit dans le surnaturel et bien, cette phase était dangereuse et pouvait à elle toutes seules déclencher une guerre atomique, c'était pour ça que Stiles avait appelé son frère : Scott, bien qu'il n'ait aucun lien du sang, il pouvait compter sur lui. Et sachant que sa fille qui était née un jour avant Claudia, elle était dans la même période et tout comme la fille de l'humain, elle était aussi très vive, mais par-dessus tout, c'était la meilleure amie de sa fille. Allison et Claudia avaient fait leur première bêtise ensemble.  
« Papa ! L'appela Claudia, pourquoi Ariel la petite sirène, elle est rousse ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas brune ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas les cheveux violets, ou vert, ou rose ? Papa ! Pourquoi les papillons ça vole et pas les loups-garous ? Papa ! Pourquoi on parle avec la bouche et pas avec les yeux et...  
-Claudia. L'appela doucement Stiles.  
-Oui papa ? Demanda la fillette en regardant son père avec une moue tout à fait adorable.  
-Ton oncle Scott va passer à la maison avec Allison ! »

Les yeux whisky de la petite fille s'était mis à pétiller alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ranger sa chambre et sortir ces nouvelles poupées, si Theo l'avait vu courir dans les escaliers, il aurait eut une crise cardiaque, il était hyper-protecteur avec Claudia, et tous les autres membres de la meute aussi, mais surtout avec Claudia.  
« Claudia, on ne court pas dans la maison. Précisa Stiles pour la forme, mais sa fille n'ayant pas sa maladresse naturelle, il n'était pas inquiet, il n'y avait que lui qui faisait des cascades dans les escaliers.  
-Oui papa ! »  
Stiles sourit alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait refaire la ''bêtise'', mais techniquement, Theo courrait dans la maison donc il était le mauvais exemple. Stiles alla travailler sur un dossier alors qu'il consulta sa montre, dans quinze minutes son meilleur ami serait là, son meilleur ami pour la vie, son frère, malgré toutes les épreuves, ils étaient encore ensemble et maintenant, c'était leurs enfants qui était indissociable.

Avant même que la sonnette retentisse, Claudia avait dévalé les escaliers, se tenant devant la porte, son ouïe surnaturelle l'avait surement aidé, être coyote-garou était un avantage.  
« Claudia, on ne court pas dans les escaliers ! Gronda Stiles.  
-Mais papa, Ally est là ! Oncle Scottie est là ! Ouvre la porte ! Ouvre la porte ! Ouvre la porte !  
-Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Nota Stiles.  
-S'il te plaît ! Résonna une voix derrière la porte, une voix que Stiles connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il a cinq ans.  
-S'il te plaît papa ! S'teu plait ! »  
Stiles ouvrit la porte alors que Claudia et Ally se sautaient dessus et partaient dans la chambre de la fillette en courant.  
« On ne court pas dans les escaliers ! Firent Stiles et Scott en même temps avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et de sourire. »  
Ils se prirent dans les bras et sourirent, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu s'était une semaine auparavant à cause d'une réunion hebdomadaire de la meute, mais c'était différent, ce n'était pas comme tous ces après-midi quand il n'était que des adolescents normaux.  
-Alors toi aussi, elle court dans les escaliers ? Kira a failli faire une attaque cardiaque quand Ally est tombée l'autre jour, j'ai cru qu'elle allait accouché sur place.  
-Theo est dans le même cas, dès qu'elle commence à faire quelque chose de dangereux, mais Claudia est plus adroite que moi. »  
Scott se moqua de la maladresse de son meilleur ami, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon alors qu'ils entendaient leurs filles rirent, les deux hommes avaient cru faire une syncope en apprenant qu'ils allaient avoir des filles, ce n'était pas leur domaine, heureusement Kira, Malia et Lydia avaient dis que c'était le leur et pour le moment, les grandes questions n'étaient pas apparues, ni la puberté, ni les garçons, ni toutes ces choses qui effrayaient Scott et Stiles.  
« Troisièmes enfants alors ? Demanda Stiles. Comment vous allez l'appeler ? Après Allison et Aiden qui auront nous ?  
-On avait pensé à Derek, mais comme il est encore vivant... ou Boyd, Boyd McCall, mais Kira ne le connaissait pas trop, donc...Alan, tu sais comme Deaton »  
Deaton était mort de torture pour protéger la meute et ça Scott ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez.  
« Et si c'est une fille ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Erica, définitivement Erica, interdiction de la pervertir à Batman ! »  
Stiles ria et ne promis rien à son meilleur ami.  
« Et vous, vous voulez d'autre enfant avec Theo ? Je sais que tu m'avais dit une fois avant que tu voulais une équipe de Lacrosse composé de Stilinski, et je t'avais dis que si un jour ça arrivait, je priais pour qu'il n'ait pas tes dons.  
-Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Theo et avec Malia.  
-Elle va en avoir marre d'être la mère porteuse de la meute si tu veux mon avis, quoi qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le faire pour Hayden et Liam.  
-Theo s'en veut encore, à cause de ce que les docteurs et de la parasomnie, tu sais. Avoua Stiles. Et j'ai peur que le jour où Claudia sera tout ce que Theo et moi avons fait par le passé qu'elle ne nous... Nous... Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Et parfois, j'ai...Je suis encore obliger de m'accrocher à quelques choses parce que j'ai juste peur de finir en colère et de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.  
-Stiles, tu es mon meilleur ami et mon frère, le jour où tu te décideras à expliquer ça à Claudia, tout le monde sera là, la meute, ton père, toutes les personnes possibles même Peter s'il le faut.  
-Peter ? Qui est le père de Malia et de Theo dont la mère de ces deux enfants est une psychopathe et en plus de ça, il a à peu près essayer de tous nous tuer ? Sérieux Scottie, même Peter ? »

Scott allait rétorquer quand deux petites filles se mirent à descendre en courant dans les escaliers, Stiles se retenue de faire l'habituelle remarque de « On ne court pas dans les escaliers » priant pour que la psychologie inversé fonctionne. Elles arrivèrent devant leur père les joues rouges, Claudia avait ces cheveux couleur sable tout emmêler et des traces de feutre sur la robe que Lydia lui avait offert et que sa fille préférait, ces yeux whisky pétillaient, les cheveux noir d'Ally étaient coiffé, enfin, il y avait eu une tentative de coiffure, n'ayant pas vue la fillette qui était partie comme un boulet, il ne savait pas si c'était l'œuvre de Scott ou de Claudia, mais Claudia savait se coiffer toutes seules grâce à Lydia, parce que la blonde vénitienne avait hurlé devant une tentative de tresse « comme tata Lydia », donc c'était Scott, il ne savait donc pas si c'était un chignon, ou une queue de cheval.  
« On est des sœurs jumelles ! Dirent en même temps les deux petites filles.  
-On est meilleure amie et sœur ! Mais c'est trop génial ! Ajouta Claudia. Comme ça, je pourrais te coiffer, parce que c'est moche.  
-Tu m'avais dit que c'était joli ! Bouda Ally en se tournant vers son père. Tu m'avais dit que ça faisait jolie ! »  
Stiles pouffait de rire alors que la fille aînée de Scott lui faisait une moue blesser et les yeux de chien battue. Claudia s'installait sur les genoux de son papa, elle savait que ce regard ne fonctionnait que sur son autre père, Stiles était en quelques sortes immunisées, à cause d'Isaac et Liam.  
« Moi, je trouve que c'est très originale, quand tu changes de profil, on a l'impression que tu as deux coupes de cheveux différentes. Expliqua Stiles.  
-C'est vrai ? Demanda Ally en se tournant avec sa petite bouille toute triste.  
-Je ne dis que la vérité. Sourit Stiles.  
-Oncle Scottie, tu peux me faire la même ? »

Ainsi, Claudia et Ally retournèrent jouer en ne courant pas dans les escaliers. Stiles se félicita pour ces talents de psychologue pour enfant alors que Scott soufflait de soulagement.  
« Mon frère, tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
-Et toi, tu as massacré les cheveux de ma fille. Nota Stiles  
-On fait une bonne équipe, toi et moi.  
-Toujours. »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous as plu, pour la petit explication, Malia est en quelques sortes la mère porteuse de la meute, Stiles et Theo ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant tout les deux, parce que ce sont deux hommes (et qu'on a jamais eu des hommes enceint ou enceinte ) et pour Hayden et Liam c'est parce qu'Hayden étant ''morte'' pour revenir et bah on a jamais vu de mort-vivant avoir des bébés, exception faîtes pour Klaus Mikaelson de The Originals et Caroline Forbes de The vampire Diaries (Non pas ensemble, petit(e) Klaroline qui passerait par là).**

 **Marie**


	10. Truand

**Salut !**

 **Oui je sais, je n'ais pas poster depuis très longtemps, et ça fais longtemps que j'ai commencé cet OS sans avoir le courage de le terminer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit d'un AU sans aucun loup-garou !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était six heures du matin, une longue journée se présentait, le café était encore vide à part la mère de Greenberg, mais la mère était toujours au café, tout comme son fils était toujours dans les pattes de Bobby Finstock, il était en quelque sortes le porteur d'eau de l'équipe de Lacrosse, un métier pas très productif à la fin du lycée. Scott était à la fac en temps que vétérinaire, mais cette année il était interne au cabinet de Deaton, son rêve, Kira était professeur d'histoire, tel père tel fille, ils étaient ensemble et il était heureux et amoureux, elle lui avait rendu le sourire après la mort d'Allison, poignardé par un homme en plein milieu de la nuit, Malia était l'héritière de toute la fortune de son père Peter Hale, le grand psychopate du coin interner à l'Eichen House, grand bien lui en fasse, elle travaillait au café le lundi, mercredi et Samedi, alors que Boyd, Erica et Isaac ces amis de lycée couvraient les autres jours, Liam, Hayden et Mason étaient à la fac et Lydia était ingénieur en biologie à une vingtaine de kilomètre de Beacon Hills et faisait la route tout les jours.

Stiles tenait le café de sa mère, son ancien café, qu'il avait racheter et rénové avec la bande selon leur disponibilité, aujourd'hui, il était plus de rentable, il était un des endroits les plus fréquenter de la ville, en été il vendait de délicieux milk-shake et des glaces alors qu'en hiver il offrait de réconfortant chocolat chaud avec un cookie au pépite de chocolat et du lait de poule. Stiles rangeait les pâtisseries qu'il avait fait la veille dans la vitrine, les cookies, les petites tartelettes, les muffins et les beignets, ils allumaient les différentes machines qui remplirent la bâtisse de bonnes odeurs de café, de chocolat et de thé. Les tasses que ce soit celle en porcelaine pour ceux qui consommait sur place ou les gobelets qui se fermait pour les plus pressé. Ce n'était pas le travail qu'avait voulu faire Stiles au début, il aurait voulu être shérif, mais il était passé devant quelques semaines avant son diplôme quand l'endroit était détruit, invendu et insalubre et il se souvenait de lui qui aidait sa maman avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'hôpital pour sa démence.

Les heures de gros travail commencerait à sept heure, jusqu'à minimum neuf heures, Malia et Isaac qui travaillaient aujourd'hui arriverait rapidement, peut-être dans une demi-heure ou un quart d'heure, tout dépendrait du temps qu'il prendrait pour trouver une excuse qui expliquait le pourquoi du comment ils étaient arrivés ensemble Ils sortaient ensemble, enfin non, il le niait tout les deux en bloc quand on les confrontait, d'après Malia qui avait peut-être parler un peu fort l'autre jour quand Erica lui avait demandé ce qui avait choqué certains clients du café surtout les plus jeunes enfants, il ne faisait que prendre du bon temps en attendant de trouver mieux, mais Stiles savait qu'Isaac était toujours sincère quand il s'agissait de ces petites soirées avec la belle et sauvage femme, et puis pour ce qui était de la Hale, l'hyperactif était sortit avec elle et la connaissait suffisamment pour agir depuis prête de cinq ans comme un frère protecteur qu'elle a des sentiments pour le frisé.

La sonnerie retentit alors quelqu'un entrait, Stiles posa sur son épaule le torchon qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer une des tables récemment utiliser alors qu'un homme blond aux yeux bleu en blouse de docteur et aux yeux cernés et fatigué qui avait fait une nuit blanche visiblement s'approchait du barre, la démarche peu sûre, ce type avait du mérite, il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un visiblement.

« Tracy ? Je te l'ais déjà dis, j'étais de garde cette nuit. Oui, je sais j'aurais pu être muté autre part qu'à Beacon Hills, mais c'est plutôt bien. »

Stiles n'était pas bien patient alors quand il lui demanda sa commende, il ne supporta pas le fait qu'on ne daigne lui dire boujours, merci ou même lui accorder un regard, il n'était pas à son service mince ! Enfin si, mais la politesse ! Heureusement que tout les docteurs qu'il connaissait n'était pas des idiots comme lui, après tout Melissa (certes elle était infirmière, mais c'était pareil) et le beau-père de Liam étaient des gens gentils et très interessant, surtout Melissa, la mère de son meilleur ami et une femme incroyable.

« Un café, ce que vous avez de plus fort.

-Quel nom ? Demanda Stiles avec son ton le plus polit même s'il avait du mal à supporter cette individue, peut-être que c'était chimique ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Lydia quand elle passerait chercher son thé citron-fruit rouge.

-Hein ? Non pas toi Tracy, je suis dans un café figure toi, oui, mais attends deux minutes. Theo. Répondit le jeune homme. »

Il alla s'asseoir, alors que Stiles avait envie de le frapper, une envie incroyable, ce type aurait beau sauvé des milliers de vie, peut-être même des gens du cancer, ou de la démence qui avait touché sa mère, mais il ne méritait pas moins que son poing dans la figure. Il tacha de préparer le café le plus serrer qu'il avait alors que Malia et Isaac sortait de la salle de repos, le tablier sur les hanches, Malia portait un de ces habituelle mini-short, le même qu'hier quand la bande moins les universitaires s'étaient retrouver pour aller au cinéma voir le dernier film romantique, drôle, mais un peu redondant, pourquoi Isaac, Boyd et Isaac avaient voté oui déjà ? Parce qu'ils avaient tous une petit ami, Lydia et lui avait été contre, elle commençait à se sentir mal d'être l'une des dernière célibataire avec Stiles, mais en même temps, elle et Jackson ne faisait que rompre et se remettre ensemble, elle ne supportait pas ces voyage d'affaire, qui pouvait duré des mois.

« Salut maman ! Se moqua Isaac de bonne humeur alors que Malia s'occupait du prochain client, Clarke Romero, elle prenait un Americano Black pour Parrish et un Caramel Macchiato pour elle.

-Très drôle Isaac, va plutôt nettoyer la table de maman Greenberg.

-Tu sais que c'est pour rigoler Stiles. Rétorqua Malia qui allait rapporter la tasse au docteur Tocard,.

-Attends. »

Stiles changea l'étiquette qu'ils avaient l'habitude de mettre à côté des tasses avec le nom du client pour les appeler quand il y avait trop de monde et que leur commence était prête, mais il le faisait même à six heures du matin. Et changea le Theo en Tocard avant d'envoyer Malia le lui donner. Elle eut un petit sourire sachant que Stiles était toujours prompt à faire une farce, mais pas à ces clients, ce qui signifiait de chose soit le type qui était très beau cela dit en passant était un vrai tocard, soi lui et son patron/ami/presque frère se connaissait, soi c'était une nouvelle méthode de drague ou alors il était de très très bonne humeur.

Quelque minute plus tard, le docteur paya Isaac qui se plaignait que madame Greenberg avait la salle habitude de mettre son chocolat viennois miel amande plein la table et que ça collait que c'était une torture à nettoyer, il jetait un regard noir à Stiles, qui lui rendit un grand sourire, plein de sarcasme.

« Pourquoi Tocard ? Demanda Malia.

-J'ai fais une faute, ou peut-être plusieurs. Sourit Stiles alors que Lydia entrait en trombe, elle était en retard de trois minutes et visiblement elle avait mis son rouge à lèvre dans la voiture il avait un peu débordé.

-Salut ! Je suis en retard, vous avez rencontrer le docteur Raeken ? Vous allez bien, je suis pressé, au revoir. »

Et voilà comment leur trois minutes de conversation habituelle venait de se dérouler en deux secondes, elle courrait déjà, sa voiture était en warning la portière ouverte, elle grimpa dedans avec une agilité déconcertante surtout qu'elle était en robe et démarra faisant crisser les pneus, certes ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, mais c'était toujours impressionant quand Lydia faisait sa James Bond girl.

Les semaines passaient et tout les matins, le docteur Raeken, de son prénom Theo amis de Lydia qui connaissait une certes Tracy qui avait des problèmes avec son meilleur ami Corey alors qu'elle essayait de sortir avec un certains Lucas, passait tout les matins, prenant la même commande, mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander à chaque fois en lui demandant son prénom, il y répondait à chaque fois alors que Stiles écrivait toujours autre chose : « Léo », « Tucker », « Tim », « Tom », « Thomas », « Timothé », « Travis » et parfois d'autre plus imaginatif comme « Timbré », « Toqué », l'hyperactif se souvenue avoir un fou rire incontrôlable un matin où la boutique était bondé à six heures du matin à cause d'une Rave au bout de la rue et que certains voir même tous avait besoin d'un café serrer pour décuvé, ils appelaient donc les prénoms et les gens venaient chercher leur tasse, ainsi Scott - venu en renfort avec Kira alors qu'Isaac et Erica s'activaient et que Stiles prenait les commendes- hurla « Truand ! ».

Il avait une tête confuse en voyant le prénom alors que Stiles avait du prétexter chercher quelque chose en salle de repos pour pouvoir laisser son fou rire s'exprimer, la tête de Scott était épique celle de Theo Raeken encore plus, Lydia qui rentrait par là avait seulement roulé des yeux, Erica, Malia et Isaac lui avaient tout raconter sous les hochements de tête de Boyd qui ne parlait pas plus qu'à leur rencontre. Elle avait été amusé de la situation mais les gamineries de Stiles était un peu dépasser.

Ils sortaient du bowling, Lydia avait gagner comme d'habitude, en équipe avec Stiles, Derek avait grogné toute la partie alors qu'il faisait équipe avec Jackson par défaut, Liam était revenue de la fac pour les vacances d'automne avec Hayden et Mason, c'était une réunion assez mouvement et assez drôle surtout que le meilleur ami du petit protégé de Scott présentait son petit ami : Brett Talbot, un garçon qui était aussi gentil qu'arrogant, un mélange étrange.

« Alors, tu dragues le docteur du café ? Taquina Jackson au courant de la nouvelle, j'ai toujours su que soi toi, soi Scott était gay.

-Je ne le drague pas ! Se defendit Stiles. Je me venges nuance, il m'a littéralement ignorer la première fois, la deuxième, la troisième et toute les autres fois quand je lui demandais commande, le jour où j'aurais « bonjour », « s'il vous plait » et « au revoir », j'arrêterais de faire ce que je fais.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, parce que moi je suis totalement pour t'expliquer tout ce que ça implique d'être gay ? Tu vas voir c'est...Commença Mason.

-Intense. Dire ensemble la meute habitué au mantra du meilleur ami de Liam. »

Mason bouda quelques instant avant qu'Hayden lui fasse un bisous sur la joue, et que Liam lui fasse une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! Grogna Stiles.

-Je pensais que grogner était uniquement réservé à Derek, batman. Ricana Erica.

-Je ne suis pas sourman ! Se défendit l'hyperactif, ni sourman, ni gay ! »

Derek fusilla Batman et Catwoman du regard et grogna pour la forme faisant rire le reste de leur bande, l'aînée n'avait pas beaucoup eu de chance dans la vie, sa petite amie dont il était aveuglement amoureux avait brûlé sa famille, son oncle était un fou psychopates, sa grande sœur avait été tué par une bête sauvage, il n'avait que sa sœur qui vivait une parfaite idylle avec un mexicain au mexique loin, la meute était un vrai soulagement pour lui.

Théo Raeken n'apparue plus au café, surement que le Truand avait du le perturber. Cela laissa un pincement au cœur de Stiles, il était là le matin à regretter les matinée où le docteur arrivait, il était en train d'essuyer le comptoir alors qu'Isaac servait un client avec son air de chiot adorable, aucun client à l'horizon, il s'approcha de son patron.

« Je pense que Jackson avait raison tu l'aime bien ce docteur Raeken.

-Et toi, tu es incapable de dire à Malia ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Tu ne nies pas.

-Je n'ais rien besoin de niés, c'est une vérité général, je n'aime pas ce docteur, le voir faire une tête étrange quand il n'a pas le bon nom, oui, ça me plait, j'aime voir cette tête là. Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui, pas comme toi et Malia, d'ailleurs tu ne nies pas non plus.

-C'est parce qu'on sort ensemble, mais si tout Beacon Hills savaient que l'orphelin du village et la fille du fou du village sortent ensemble, tu n'imagines pas les ragots que cela peut provoquer. Depuis six mois. Expliqua Isaac. Dire que c'est passager c'est mieux, personne hormis vous ne parle parle de ça. C'est comme toi et Danny quand vous êtes sortie ensemble au début, tu voulais pas que tout le monde sache que tu étais bi et non Lydiasexuelle. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire alors que Lydia arrivait, elle avait son téléphone à la main.

« Oui, le docteur Raeken m'a envoyé par mail toutes les informations qu'il pouvait avoir sur l'utilisation d'un génome étranger pour héradiqué les effets indésirables sur les chimère génétiques. Bonjours, les gars, je pourrais avoir la même chose que d'habitude et un café très fort, l'un à mon nom et l'autre à celui de Theo s'il te plait. Non, professeur je suis en train de commander un café. »

Stiles s'y attela, alors marquant le nom de Lydia, et sur l'autre « Theodore, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. ». Elle les lui tendis et sourit, un petit sourire qui disait : « Je sais ce que tu caches, tout ce que tu caches ! ». Le sourire qu'elle avait depuis la remise des diplômes où au lieu de l'humilier publiquement en disant son nom qu'elle avait lu, elle l'avait appelés Stiles.

Stiles attendit le reste de la journée, servant les clients avec Isaac, jusqu'à ce que par malheur la bombonne à café lui tombe sur le pied, Isaac avait appelé les pompiers et des renforts pour tenir le café, Lydia l'emmenait à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner, autant dire que la queue était longue mais Melissa et Lydia combinée et hop, un docteur était libre pour lui. Il attendait dans une salle avec Lydia, alors que le pire cauchemars du brun se déroula sous ces yeux, le docteur Raeken justement.

« Et bien monsieur Stilinski, peut-on savoir ce qui vous amenée ici.

-Visite de routine, mon pied ayant pris trois fois sa taille s'est habituelle, la couleur bleu violet et l'impression d'avoir les os en petit morceau aussi.

-Un bombonne à café lui est tombé sur le pied, expliqua Lydia, sournoisement elle sortit son téléphone et pretexta un appel du laboratoire, foi de Stilinski il se vengerait quand Jackson serait dans les parages. »

Stiles se sentit un peu piéger alors qu'il savait que s'il se mettait à sortir à cloche pied, Lydia hurlerait pour qu'il revienne alors que Melissa s'arrangerait pour qu'on le rattrape. Il sentit alors la main froide du docteur palper doucement son pieds.

« Je crains que de vos os soit casser et qu'il faille rester chez vous.

-Bah bien sûr, vous avez lu mon dossier médicale ? Etes vous docteur au moins ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez qualifié pour tenir un café puisque vous êtes incapable d'écrire un prénom correctement, et non Theo n'est pas le diminutif de Theodore. Et oui je suis docteur, je peux même vous dire que vous avez sûrement oublié de prendre vos médicaments ce matin.

-Pas mal Sherlock, en attendant vous comptez me donner quoi comme autre alternative.

-Vous taire et restez chez vous ou alors venir à un rendez-vous avec moi et je pourrais vous mettre une atèles qui vous permettra d'aller travailler. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que le blond aux yeux bleus ne savait pas comment le prendre.

« D'accord, mais y avait pas besoin de me menacer. »

 _10 ans plus tard_

Lydia Whittemore venait récupéré son habituelle thé citron-fruit rouge, le couple Lahey servait les clients qui affublait ce matin, même si les deux tourtereaux avaient chacun un autre métier, par dieu savait quel miracle Malia travaillait à la crèche tout les jours sauf le mercredi et Isaac étaient entraîneur à temps partielle de l'équipe de Lacrosse de l'école primaire de Beacon Hills, tout deux avait un fils, une boule de nerf nommé Chris et surnommé Kit. Lydia et Jackson avait quand à eux une fille Ariel, une adorable petite fille avec la capacité de dormir n'importe où n'importe quand. Scott était quand à lui le vétérnaire de la ville, le meilleur de la région, père de trois enfants, nommé respectivement Rafael, Allison et Aiden. Ally adorant son oncle Stiles, ce qui était toujours adorable quand elle venait le voir avec son pouce à la bouche réclament une histoire. Liam et Hayden à eux avait eut Clarke en l'hommage de la sœur d'Hayden morte lors d'un raid policier qui avait mal tourner, le père de Stiles avait été touché près de l'aorte et, le jeune homme aux yeux whisky hospitalisé pour cause de crise d'angoisse trop violente.

« Salut, ça va vous ? Demanda Lydia alors qu'elle écrivait rapidement un texto. Vous serez là à l'anniversaire de Liam j'espère, le pauvre, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec Clarke, surtout depuis qu'elle lui réclame un nouveau poisson rouge.

-On viendra Lyds, Claudia, Théo et moi. Expliqua-t-il. Vas travailler. »

Le client suivant attendait de pied ferme, les yeux bleu, les cheveux blonds et un grand sourire.

« Bonjour. Fis Stiles avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjours, je voudrais un grand café noir, mon mari les prépare très mal.

-Je crois déjà avoir vu votre mari et je peux dire qu'il a l'air pourtant de prendre bien soin de vous. Ria Stiles. A quel nom ?

-Theo Raeken Stilinski. Puis-je avoir un supplément où je t'embrasse ? »

* * *

 **Finit !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je reviens la semaine prochaine avec un OS intituler:**

 **Lydia Martin ou l'histoire qui se répète.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
